The letter
by Patita Lupin73
Summary: Lily Evans...ella no podrá salir de su cabeza,lo peor es que al mirar a james triste por ella sabe q nunca sera capaz de traicinarlo,pero le cuesta tanto...tiene q resolver las cosas de una vez, una CARTA lo resolvera todo...RL/LE y JP/LElove!RL/JPfriends


emus miró por la ventana, soltó un suspiro. Fuera estaba su amigo James, distante, sentado en frente de la orilla del lago mirando hacia el vacío. Ya apenas le hablaba, con nadie lo hacía y él sabía la razón: Lily Evans. Sí, aquella chica pelirroja, simple, de tez pálida con graciosas pecas que le recorrían la cara con gracia dándole un aire infantil…

Y un gran destello saliendo de sus ojos, verde, esmeralda, esperanza…

Esperanza por tenerla, esperanza perdida e inútil, ¿cómo estar con ella? Miró a James y supo que no sería capaz de hacerle eso, no. Porque él era su amigo, un amigo que no le había abandonado a pesar de las circunstancias de ser un licándropo, y se odió porque le costara tanto renunciar a ella, no poder renunciar con la facilidad que a él le hubiese gustado.

James era mejor que él: mucho mejor amigo, más simpático, entretenido, guapo, deportista y tenía el encanto que siempre han querido las chicas, incluso Lily. Él era mucho más callado y tímido y además siempre lucía ese aspecto cansado y de enfermo. Sí, sin duda James era mucho mejor para ella, pero…, le costaba tanto…

Ladeó la cabeza con un suspiro y cogió una pluma y un pergamino. Empezó a escribir, jamás se hubiera imaginado escribiendo una carta como la que iba a escribir, pero tenía que terminar las cosas cuanto antes y no podía aguantar más esta sensación de culpa. Le escribiría esa carta, y, entonces, ¿entonces, qué? Volvió a concentrarse en escribir la carta volviendo a pensar lo extraño que era eso para él, pero, simplemente tenía que hacerlo.

Releyó la carta unas cinco veces después de terminarla y la repitió una y otra vez, quizás no fuese muy de su agrado pero él había hecho todo lo que podía, lanzó un leve hechizo a la carta y se dirigió a la Sala Común donde no había nadie, después de suspirar y tratando de no llorar salió y se dirigió a la lechucería. Mandó la carta con una caligrafía desordenada, como tenía que ser, con el nombre escrito en mayúsculas de Lily Evans. La carta no tardaría en llegar.

Lily Evans, prefecta de Griffindor, se hallaba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas a través de los corredores del pasillo principal pasando antes por delante de Remus y cayéndose la carta de las manos que pocos minutos antes él le había dado. Asintió, simplemente era eso lo que tenía que pasar.

No tardó mucho en ver la figura de la chica por la ventana corriendo a través de los exteriores del colegio llegando, donde había supuesto desde un principio, hasta James que estaba de pie lanzando con furia y tristeza piedras al lago cuando una se le cayó al suelo, se dio la vuelta y vio a Lily.

No le costó averiguar que algo le había dicho la pelirroja, y menos aun si, después de ver como movían los labios entre ellos, conversando, se abrazaban el uno al otro. La cara de James estaba marcada de felicidad. Se separaron el uno del otro y su amigo de gafas cogió de la barbilla a la chica de ojos verdes acercándose a ella.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia otro lado, eso no era capaz de verlo.

Levantó su mano, tocándose la cara y descubrió que estaba mojada a causa de las lágrimas, pero había hecho lo correcto, eso era lo importante…

Porque había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, ¿no?

Abrió la carta que le había dado a la chica, tenía que comprobar si lo había hecho, si había sido capaz…, y lo que es en otras palabras. Si había renunciado a ella.

"_Querida Lily:_

_Siento muchísimo todo lo que ha sucedido. Sé que tardarás mucho en poder perdonarme pero quería que supieras que nada de lo que hice y te molestara no lo hice con esa intención._

_Solo quería estar contigo, no me importaba nada más. El hecho de que Snape te llamara Sangre Sucia me corrompió brutalmente y que luego me dijeras que yo era incluso peor que él me hizo daño._

_La rabia me cegó, Lily, no lo pude evitar. Y sí, lo pagué con Snape avergonzándolo delante de todo el mundo. Olvidé que era un amigo tuyo, que lo apreciabas y que, probablemente, hubieras referido que hubiera sido yo el que estuviese colgado. Pero es que olvidé todo cuando te llamó Sangre Sucia, porque te faltó al respeto y no lo considero digno de un amigo._

_Te molesta todo de mí, mi actitud infantil e inmadura sobre todo. También sé que si me revolví el pelo delante tuya era para hacerme "el guay", pero esa fue una de las pocas veces en las que te equivocaste. Eras tú que me ponías nervioso, pero… ¿cómo iba a admitirlo? Me quedó la opción de disimular y pavonearme… algo que hice mal, lo sé._

_No trato de justificar todas las citas arruinadas y tiempo en el que te di por saco. Pero es que estaba celoso, terriblemente celoso de que a los demás chicos le dijeses que sí y a mí que no. No lo soportaba y sigo sin hacerlo._

_Te parezco un chico inmaduro, maleducado, creído que se pasa la vida gastando bromas pesadas a toso el mundo. Espero que te hayas dado cuenta de que en lo que lleva de curso no he sido así y no te he molestado, ni nada de nada. Lo hice por ti, Lily, solo por ti. Porque he entendido que eso era lo que no soportabas._

_Ya no me importa que vayas con otro, y no pienses que no te sigo queriendo porque si no fuera así no estaría aquí pidiendo disculpas… Es que con que tú estés a gusto con el hombre que consideras de tu vida creo que para mí es ya suficiente._

_Aun así te lo pediré una vez más, ahora que te he pedido perdón y he decidido cambiar. Es la última, si dices que no lo entenderé, después de todo llevas mucho tiempo haciéndolo por lo que ya serás toda una experta, ¿no?_

_Lily Evans… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?"_

**_:·James Potter·:_**

Lloró, para qué negarlo. Sí que lo había hecho, había renunciado, se la había dejado a James, aunque, probablemente, nunca fue suya. Si sabía eso, ¿Por qué se sentía tan ridículamente estúpido?

Quizás porque había renunciado a lo que más había amado.

Porque ahora no podría mirar a la cara a James cuando viniera feliz, porque él no lo estaba.

O tal vez era el hecho de que moralmente lo estaba traicionando porque ahora más que ninguna otra vez le gustaría tener a Lily entre sus brazos.

Porque preferiría estar donde James.

Pero sabe que esto no puede ser, es imposible. Porque lo hecho, hecho está. Podría estar orgulloso de si mismo y decirse. "Bien Remus, gracias a ti James está feliz".

Pero solo vez que James se la ha quitado.

En ese momento llega James, feliz, casi saltando de la alegría. Él sabe que en el fondo él no ha hecho más que quererla, al igual que él. No tiene culpa, ninguna.

Sonríe, fingiendo felicidad de verlos juntos aunque cada beso, cada mirada y cada caricia entre ellos las sienta como puñales clavándose lentamente en el pecho. Y así es el resto de su vida. Pero no le importa.

Se acuesta fingiendo que está feliz, lo que fingirá durante muchos años, pero no importa. Al menos, no tanto.

Porque sabe que si hubiese sido del revés le hubiera apoyado, porque James es así de comprensivo. Porque son amigos desde hace años. Porque se han acompañado en muchos momentos importantes que son irrepetibles. Porque son mejores amigos. Porque, simplemente, James se lo merece y se lo merecerá siempre.

* * *

**_hola a todos!! xD espero q os haya gustado el fic xD y si es asi podeis decirmelo en un RR, no?? xD tambien me podeis decir cosas malas y eso, es decir, criticas para ayudarme a mejorar y todo eso que a vosotros se os ocurra...xD _**

**_en fin... me despido _**

**_xaO bSs deW oQm..._**

_**/¡!ºº.:Paty:.ºº¡!\\**  
_


End file.
